Quand une histoire de violon réunit deux coeurs
by 4869 APTX
Summary: Shinichi, plus las que jamais, repense à ses premiers pas en tant que violoniste. Il donne un petit concert privé dans sa bibliothèque aux Detectives Boy et une discussion avec Haibara va entrainer Conan à révéler sa véritable identité. Comment Ran va-t-elle le prendre ? Bonne lecture !


Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ils appartiennent à Maitre Gosho Aoyama. Cependant, cette histoire est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. Vous serez donc priés de ne rien me voler merci ! Un grand merci à mon petit Hattori pour la correction P

Mais si vous voulez commenter n'hésitez pas !;)

**Quand une histoire de violon réuni deux cœurs.**

La cour était en effervescence. En effet, qui ne courrait pas comme un fou, sachant que tous ses amis étaient là, avec vous. Quand vous êtes enfants, avoir ses amis et un simple ballon était largement suffisant pour s'amuser. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait.

Les garçons jouaient au foot, quelques filles, plus téméraires de se frotter aux garçons pour jouer avec eux, courraient également après ce fameux ballon blanc aux taches noires. Les autres filles, elles, jouaient à la marelle, à chanter des comptines apprises à l'école ou qui se passaient de générations en générations dans leur famille, faisant profiter leurs amis. D'autres enfants encore, jouaient au « Loup », ou encore aux cartes à jouer « Kamen Yaïba ».

Trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, parlaient dans un coin tranquille de la cour. Ils ne hurlaient pas, sauf un des garçons, plus « imposant » que les deux autres qui, de temps à autre, criait pour une raison quelconque. Ils parlaient du dernier film de « Yaiba », sortit la semaine précédente, et, en tant que fans numéro 1, 2 et 3 au monde du Vengeur Masqué, étaient allé le voir plusieurs fois déjà.

Deux autres, un garçon à lunettes et une fille aux cheveux auburn, beaucoup plus calmes que la plupart de tous les enfants présents, étaient sagement et calmement assis sur un banc près des trois autres, parlant rarement. Le garçon regardait la cour d'un regard las, poussant de temps à autre un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quand il faisait cela, sa voisine le regardait du coin de l'œil d'un regard désespéré. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans toutefois commenter la situation. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui tracassait son ami.

Voilà maintenant quelques temps que tous deux avaient rétrécis. Lui plus que elle certes. Mais elle en payait également le prix. Malgré cela, elle se plaisait dans cette nouvelle vie, où elle pouvait enfin respirer le grand air, sans être en permanence surveillé par des regards froids, des caméras, bref l'Organisation toute entière. Mais son ami, lui, était attaché à sa vie. A son ancienne vie. Son métier, ses amis, sa « petite-amie » comme Haibara s'amusait à lui répéter. Mais, l'Organisation était toujours présente, et l'antidote toujours inconnu et non-trouvé. Alors ils restaient dans ce corps d'enfant de 7 ans, ayant leur cerveau d'adulte, jouant les petits pour ne pas être reconnu de leurs proches, pour les protéger.

Au bout d'un moment, la cloche sonna, amenant les enfants à stopper leurs activités, pour se rendre dans leur classe respective et travailler encore un peu avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko se levèrent en râlant, tandis que Haibara marchait silencieusement, les mains dans le dos et que Conan traînait les pieds, les mains dans les poches. Il était clairement ennuyé, voir même déprimé. Il s'assit, une fois dans la classe, silencieusement sur sa chaise, à côté d'Aï, le reste du groupe des Détectives Boys à côté puis devant eux.

Le cours passa lentement. Conan regarda dehors. Son regard tomba sur une salle de classe, de musique précisément, sur le côté de la cour.

Ne, Haibara, dit-il doucement, alors que Kobayashi-sensei marquait la réponse à l'exercice effectué quelques minutes avant sur le tableau noir. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai appris à jouer du violon ?

Eh bien, dit la concernée. Je suppose que c'est parce que ton cher « Holmes » en jouait, non ?

Il y a un peu de ça ouais, mais pas totalement. Quand j'étais à l'école primaire, avec Ran, je me suis arrêté devant la fenêtre de la salle de musique parce qu'un prof' en jouait. Et j'ai été d'autant plus fasciné que Holmes en faisait. Alors je m'y suis mis. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca me manque de ne pas en jouer.

Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas chez toi pour prendre ce violon et en jouer chez le Professeur ?

Je ne sais pas... Le manque de temps peut-être... J'en ai joué une seule fois depuis que...

Jouer de quoi ? L'interrompit Ayumi, soudainement plus intéressée par ce que disaient les deux « adolescents » que par la sensei, attirant également l'attention de Genta et de Mitsuhiko.

Du violon. Je disais que ça me manquais de ne pas en jouer.

Du violon ? Répéta Ayumi.

Oui.

La cloche sonna enfin la délivrance des élèves du cours. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, et entreprirent de faire le ménage. Coups de balais, de brosses, bureaux et tableau nettoyés, sous le regard ravi de Kobayashi-sensei. Tout du long, Ayumi ne cessait de poser des questions à Conan sur son violon, telles que « depuis combien de temps tu en joues ? » ou encore « pourquoi tu ne nous as pas averti que tu en jouais ? », sous les soupirs de celui-ci au nombre de questions à la suite.

Une fois terminé, le matériel rangé correctement, ils partirent de l'école, lui disant à lundi, voulant profiter de leur week-end le plus rapidement possible.

Dis Conan, demanda une nouvelle fois Ayumi, alors que le groupe allait se séparer pour aller dans des directions différentes, rentrant chez eux.

Oui ? Lui répondit Conan en soupirant.

Pourquoi tu nous ne montrerais pas comment tu joues du violon ?

Ça vous intéresse vraiment ? Demanda Aï.

Moi en tout cas oui, dit Ayumi. Et vous les garçons ?

Pourquoi pas, dit Genta.

Moi je veux bien, dit Mitsuhiko.

Très bien... Dit Conan, d'un ton résigné, mais qui, si vous tendiez bien l'oreille, se vouait enjoué, ce qui n'échappa pas à Haibara. Rendez-vous chez le Professeur demain après manger, ça vous va ?

Ouais !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les enfants se séparèrent, laissant Conan seul rentrer à l'agence, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de jouer un peu, en espérant qu'il n'ait rien perdu. Il gravit les marches de l'agence et entra dans le bureau.

C'est moi ! Dit-il en entrant, posant son cartable près du canapé.

Hey Conan-kun, dit Ran, sortant de la cuisine. Bonne journée ?

Oui merci. Et la tienne Ran-Neechan ?

Très bien merci. Ce soir nous mangeons en tête à tête. Papa va jouer au Mah-jong avec ses amis. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, remarquant une légère teinte rouge sur les joues du « plus jeune ».

Hum... Non... Non ça ne me dérange pas, Balbutia Conan, au terme « tête à tête ».

Bien ! Je retourne dans la cuisine. Je vais commencer à préparer le repas. Je t'appellerais dès qu'il sera près.

Après un hochement de tête, Conan prit son cartable, monta jusqu'à l'appartement, le posa près de la table et entra dans sa chambre. Il rangea ses affaires tranquillement et finit par s'allonger sur son futon. Il bailla longuement, pensant à la journée du lendemain. Il finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormit, sans s'en rendre compte et sans crier garde.

Ran, ayant terminé de préparer le repas, mis la table pour deux personnes en chantonnant légèrement. Le lendemain, elle avait prévu de faire les boutiques avec Sonoko puis de passer chez Shinichi pour faire un peu de ménage et aérer la maison, histoire de. Quand il rentrera chez lui celle-ci ne sentira pas le renfermé et ne sera envahi de poussière. Une fois la table mise, elle descendit poser son tablier et remonta chercher Conan. Elle le trouva endormi, roulé en boule sous sa couverture, dans son futon. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, un petit filet de salive s'écoulant entre ses lèvres. Cette vision fit rire légèrement Ran qui trouvait le petit garçon encore plus mignon que d'ordinaire. Elle entreprit tout de même de le réveiller, en secouant légèrement son épaule. Elle se pencha près de son l'oreille.

Conan-kun, souffla-t-elle doucement. Conan-kun réveille toi.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, elle réitéra son opération jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon émette un grognement de mécontentement. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, embrumés de sommeil et tourna son regard vers la personne l'ayant réveillé.

Ran... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il doucement, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait omis le « Neechan », ce que Ran s'aperçut, ne faisant pas fit au vu du réveil du petit garçon, celui-ci se frottant les yeux du poing, en baillant ouvertement.

On va manger, tu n'as pas faim ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Si... J'arrive...

D'accord, je t'attends à côté. Ne traîne pas trop en venant d'accord ?

Oui...

Elle l'embrassa sur le front d'un geste tendre et descendit sans remarquer la teinte que prit les joues de Conan sous ce geste. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et pour se laver les mains. Une fois cela fait, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Encore endormi, il e vit avec son corps originel, un petit sourire triste peint sur les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux quelques instant, et les rouvrit sur son reflet d'enfant. Avec un soupir, il sortit de la salle de bain.

Il s'installa alors à table au moment même où Ran passa la porte de l'appartement, les bras chargée de leur repas du soir. Elle posa la casserole remplie de curry, le riz étant déjà sur la table et, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, se prit les pieds dans les sangles du cartable de Conan. Les pieds entravés, elle ne put se rattraper à temps et attendit le choc avec le sol, mettant tout de même les mains en avant. Elle se sentit retenir, sa tête ne touchant nullement le sol, mais plutôt un torse, un petit torse et des petits bras qui la tenaient fermement et fortement pour un petit corps. En relevant la tête, elle tomba sur le visage de Conan, le visage légèrement rouge, les yeux marqués d'inquiétude et d'excuses.

Ran ! Dit-il rapidement, oubliant le « Neechan » encore une fois. Est-ce que ça va ?

Euh... Oui, oui, répondit la concernée, étrangement déconcertée face à ce visage.

Je... Je suis désolé. Je... Mon cartable... Je me suis endormi et... Balbutia vivement Conan, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Tout va bien mon grand, ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas... Lui dit-elle doucement, pas encore tout à fait remise de ses émotions.

Elle s'assit, Conan porta son cartable dans sa chambre. En revenant, il balbutiait toujours des excuses, vite reprit par Ran, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Ils mangèrent en silence, silence gêné. Conan avait une nouvelle fois oublié le « Neechan ». Elle pensa que c'était sur l'instant. Seulement, elle avait eu l'étrange sensation d'avoir été rattrapé par une toute autre personne que Conan. Par Shinichi.

Le repas, une fois terminer, fit lever les deux adolescents. Tous deux rangèrent la table puis allèrent se coucher sans ménagement. Ran avait prévu qu'ils regarderaient un film mais au vu du silence gêné qui n'avait pas passé depuis le début du repas, elle décida d'oublier. Cependant, du côté des deux protagonistes, l'humeur n'était pas au sommeil. Conan se redressa, sans savoir que sa meilleure amie avait fait la même chose quelques secondes auparavant. Ils sortirent au même moment de leur chambre, les faisant s'arrêter, puis se regarder et enfin sourire et rire ensemble.

Un film ? Proposa Ran.

Oui. Lui répondit Conan en souriant.

Ran prit la main du petit garçon et descendirent tous deux dans le bureau. Alors que Conan sortait une couverture, Ran lui demanda quel film il voulait regarder.

Il y a... Lui énuméra-t-elle, un film policier ou alors un film d'amour. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le film d'amour si tu veux, lui dit Conan.

Il était très tenté par le film policier mais en voyant le visage de Ran en regardant le boîtier du film à l'eau de rose, il se dit qu'il pouvait lui faire plaisirs. Elle s'installa, Conan à ses côtés, et mis la couverture sur leur jambes. Alors que le film touchait pratiquement à sa fin, Ran sentit une pression sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête et constata que Conan s'était endormi contre elle. Avec un sourire, elle l'allongea, plaça sa tête sur ses genoux et le couvrit. Elle regarda la fin du film, plus vraiment concentrée. Elle passait distraitement sa main dans la chevelure du plus jeune, souriant quand celui-ci soupirait de bien-être au toucher.

Le générique de fin fit son apparition sur la télévision du bureau, forçant Ran à déplacer Conan légèrement. Celui-ci, une fois allongé sur le canapé, se retourna et se plaça confortablement. Elle rangea le film et prit précautionneusement Conan dans ses bras, laissant la couverture sur le canapé. Une fois à l'étage, elle le déposa dans son lit, déposa un baiser sur son front, caressa quelques instants ses cheveux et alla se coucher.

Lorsque Conan se leva, la karatéka était déjà partit. Il se décida à s'habiller et à aller manger chez le Professeur. Comme ça au moins il sera déjà présent pour aller directement chez lui. En chemin, il prit le temps de regarder les alentours, chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se dit que, vu d'ici, le monde était plus grand. Beaucoup plus grand. Mais il voyait tout d'un angle différent. Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention.

Il arriva rapidement devant la maison du Professeur Agasa. Il traversa l'allée et alla frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Haibara.

Kudo-kun ? Dit-elle. Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

Je peux manger avec vous ? J'étais tout seul à l'agence.

Oh. Dit presque en se moquant Aï, tout en le faisant entrer. Et tu t'ennuyais ?

Un peu. Et puis je me suis dit que je serais déjà sur place pour aller jouer. Le prof' n'est pas là ? Demanda Conan en entrant, constatant l'absence du professeur.

Non, il s'est absenté pour la journée. Je me suis fait des sandwichs. Sers-toi.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Aï occupée à son ordinateur. Conan décida à jouer aux jeux vidéos, plutôt que de faire des jongles sur son éternel ballon de foot. Il s'installa et joua un bon moment avant que les enfants ne débarquent en trombe devant la maison et ne sonnent à en rendre fou les deux adolescents. Conan, tout en marmonnant, se leva rageusement et ouvrit la porte avec fracas pour crier sur ces importuns.

Oh les mômes ! Cria-t-il. On n'est pas dans une basse-cour ! Du calme avec la sonnette !

Mômes ? Dit fortement Genta. Tu en es un aussi Conan !

Ouais ouais... Dit celui-ci en rentrant dans la maison, faisant entrer les 3 autres.

Haibara éteignit son ordinateur, après avoir sauvegardé bien entendu. Les enfants, toujours aussi excités, chantonnaient joyeusement la chanson du générique de « Kamen Yaiba » en faisait une espèce de ronde, les bras agités dans tous les sens. Conan, qui avait entre-temps éteint la console, fini par souffler de fatigue et leur cria qu'ils passaient de l'autre côté.

Dans la maison fantôme ? Demanda Ayumi.

Ce n'ai pas une maison fantôme, bon sang, soupira Conan. Je croyais que cette histoire était réglée depuis pas mal de temps. Bref, mon violon se trouve chez mo... Euh je veux dire, le violon se trouve dans la maison de Shinichi-niichan. C'est le sien. Et il me le prêtre de temps en temps.

D'accord, lui répondit Ayumi, pas plus rassurée que ça d'entrer dans la grande maison des Kudo.

Tout va bien, Yoshida-san, dit Aï. Cette maison n'est pas hanté, c'est seulement son propriétaire qui joue au fantôme.

La faute à qui... Marmonna Conan, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Allez, on y va.

Ouais ! Cria les enfants.

En entrant dans l'immense demeure Kudo, les 5 enfants quittèrent leurs chaussures. Sans attendre les deux autres, les trois enfants, toujours en chantant, coururent à travers le hall. Conan, agacé, ne dit cependant rien, fatigué, mais espéra sincèrement que rien ne sera cassé.

Pourquoi as-tu tenu à jouer ici et non chez le Professeur ? Demanda Aï.

J'ai envie de jouer ici... Lui répondit doucement Conan. C'est chez moi après tout...

Tu n'as pas peur qu'il y ait des micros espions ?

Il n'y en a pas. C'est chez moi, je connais donc chaque recoin de cette maison, par cœur. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je suis déjà venu et ai fouillé. Il n'y a absolument rien. Et puis, Ran vient de temps en temps faire du ménage. Elle est assez consciencieuse. Elle aurait trouvé quelque chose c'est certain.

Sur ces dernière paroles, et levant les yeux face au petit sourire en coin de Haibara, Conan engagea le pas pour monter à l'étage, vite suivit par les 4 autres. Il entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte aux nez des autres. Il ressortit quelques minutes après, ayant pris le temps de regarder sa chambre d'un regard d'envie, de nostalgie, avec un étui à violon. Sans un regard, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il posa précautionneusement l'étui sur son bureau, l'ouvrit et sortit le violon. Il commença alors à jouer sous les yeux de ses amis, après quelques petits réglages des cordes et test.

Ran venait tout juste de quitter Sonoko, après une bonne matinée de shopping et un restaurant rapide. Elle rentra au bureau pour poser ses achats elle s'était acheté une très jolie robe simple et avait trouvé un superbe t-shirt pour Conan, puis ressortit et alla chez Shinichi directement. En poussant la porte, sans remarquer les chaussures des enfants, et entendit une mélodie qu'elle connaissait très bien : « _Amazing Grace_ ». Elle reconnut ce petit détail, qui, comme la fois précédente, la fit prononcer un petit « Shinichi... » à peine audible. Shinichi serait-il rentré ? Sans l'avoir prévenu en plus ? Elle s'avança, quitta ses chaussures, et monta rapidement les escaliers, se rapprochant de la porte qui la séparait de Shinichi. La bibliothèque.

Elle finit par ouvrir délicatement la porte, après être resté devant quelques secondes, tout doucement, presque de peur que Shinichi ne s'enfuit. Elle ouvrit suffisamment la porte pour ne pas se faire remarquer et observer la pièce. Son regard tomba sur 3 enfants regardant un quatrième debout, jouant du violon, avec des yeux ronds et rempli d'étoiles, alors qu'une cinquième écoutait les yeux fermés, assise sur le fauteuil du bureau, le dos appuyé contre le dossier. Les yeux de Ran s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut Conan et ses amis. Toujours sans se faire remarquer, elle ferma la porte et resta à écouter la douce mélodie du violon. Elle l'avait bien reconnu. Elle avait raison. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle écouta, se promettant mentalement une conversation avec Conan.

Celui-ci termina le morceau calmement et sous les exclamations des enfants. Il balbutia des remerciements, le rouge aux joues. Il souffla un bon coup, lâchant un « ça fait du bien ! », alors que les enfants scandaient des « Encore ! Encore ! » à tout va, frappant des mains et faisant le tour de la salle, de larges sourires sur le visage. Alors Conan enchaîna plusieurs autres morceaux, ressentant les différentes sensations, ne faisant aucune fausse note, devant ce public jeune, certes, mais public tout de même. Après un petit concert d'environ une heure, il reposa le violon dans son étui, sous les acclamations des quatre enfants. Oui quatre. Même Haibara l'avait félicité. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre de Shinichi, Ran s'étant caché préalablement à leur sortie. Elle avait passée l'heure à écouter Conan jouer. Assise contre le mur, les yeux fermés, elle avait tout simplement écouté, un sourire aux lèvres, ressentant chaque émotion des chansons, laissant rouler une larme ou deux lorsque le moment était émouvant. Alors que Conan allait fermer la porte de sa chambre aux enfants, il les laissa finalement, et après réflexion, entrer.

Ne toucher à rien okay ? Leur dit-il.

Ouais !

Mais ! Dit Ayumi. C'est Ran-onesan !

Hein où ? Dirent ensemble Genta et Mitsuhiko.

Là, sur la photo. Avec un garçon. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître le décor derrière...

C'est Tropical Land, dit Conan. Et le garçon c'est Shinichi... C'est... Ran est sa meilleure amie...

Ils ont l'air heureux tous les deux, leur dit Ayumi. Tu crois qu'ils sont amoureux ? Et qu'ils sont comme un couple ?

Je... Hésita Conan. Non... Non ils ne sont pas comme un couple...

Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Demanda Haibara à Ayumi.

Parce que ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment ! Dommage que Shinichi-niichan ne soit pas souvent chez lui.

Ouais... Murmura doucement Conan. Dommage...

Alors que Conan rangeait soigneusement son violon, les enfants sortirent, prévenant Conan et Ai qu'ils retournaient chez le professeur Agasa, encore une fois sans remarquer Ran, toujours caché. Celle-ci, ne voyant pas les deux derniers enfants sortir, s'avança à pas de loup, pour découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle trouva Conan, debout devant le bureau de Shinichi, la photo en main, le regard las. Il la reposa, soupirant, et se tourna vers Haibara, debout sur une chaise, devant la fenêtre, regardant les enfants rejoindre la maison du professeur.

On y va, Haib...

Ressaisis-toi, coupa fortement Ai.

Pardon ? Dit Conan, surprit.

Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de tirer une tête de six pieds de long.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire dis-moi ? Dit Conan, ne perdant pas patience pour autant.

C'est très désagréable.

Tu me fais rire. Toi tu es heureuse d'être dans cette situation. Pas moi.

Kudo-kun...

Toi... Toi tu te plais à être chez le professeur, de jouer l'enfant... Moi, même si je suis chez Ran... Et que j'apprécie beaucoup les gadgets du prof'... En fait, tout simplement, mon corps me manque... Ma voix me manque... Ma vie me manque...

Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, dit doucement la scientifique.

C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais eu une conversation à ce sujet, sur ce que l'on pouvait ressentir l'un et l'autre…

C'est vrai.

Hé... Tu te rends comptes qu'on arrive à parler de ça juste parce que j'ai eu un coup de speed en voulant jouer du violon ?

Je m'en rends comptes, rigola doucement Haibara, visiblement un peu ému aux paroles de son ami. Seulement... Tant que l'Organisation...

N'est pas détruite, on risque de se faire tuer à tout moment, nous et notre entourage, je sais, coupa Conan. Et tant que cette première étape n'est pas réaliser, les autres ne le sauront pas.

Les autres ?

Petit 1 : la création de l'antidote. Petit 2 : révéler aux proches la vérité. On ne peut pas leurs mentir indéfiniment. Je veux dire, Hattori est au courant.

C'est un détective.

Certes. Kaito Kid le sait.

Il est intelligent.

Huum... Mes parents... Ca ne compte pas. Le Professeur... Normal... Vermouth.

Ça reste Vermouth. Toi et moi savons pertinemment qu'elle ne dira rien. Ecoutes, pas la peine de dramatiser comme ça.

Ouais... Bon allez, rentrons.

Attends. Avant ça. Comment tes parents ont été au courant au faite ?

Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? C'est pourtant évident...

Le professeur Agasa j'imagine...

Bingo ! Mais tu veux savoir comment ils m'ont mis au courant ?

Vas-y.

Ils m'ont kidnappé.

Pardon ?

Un jour, alors que justement Ran me parlait de mes parents, en tant que Conan Edogawa, une femme est apparue à l'agence. Elle disait être ma mère. Ran et surtout Kogoro, ni voyant que du feu, surtout au vu de la somme d'argent promise, m'ont laissé partir, même sous mes protestations. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais ma « mère » m'a gentiment poser un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur le visage alors que j'attendais que le professeur Agasa arrivait dans la rue. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une cuisine, attaché. Quand ils sont partis, après m'être caché, je les ai pisté et retrouvé dans un hôtel, où mon père m'a tiré dessus avec un pistolet... A fléchettes en plastique. Après avoir enlevé leur déguisement, ils m'ont expliqué le tout. Bien sûr, le professeur était aussi de la partit.

Et tu as réussi à les convaincre de rester ici ?

Ouais. Mais je me suis vengé.

Comment ça ?

Quand ils sont repartis, en avion, et avant même que celui-ci ne décolle, j'avais préalablement appelé la plupart des éditeurs de mon père. Il était en retard sur pas mal de trucs alors ils l'ont choppé dans l'avion, le forçant à finir. J'en ai entendu parler, fini Conan en rigolant.

Eh bien, dit Ai, un sourire aux lèvres, que d'aventures chez les Kudo.

Moques toi, moques toi. Railla le détective. Allez, allons-y.

Ran, avant que les deux enfants ne s'en aperçoivent, sortit rapidement de la maison et rentra directement à l'agence. Finalement, être entouré de détectives, policiers et autres, avait du bon. Elle avait appris à faire au moins un minimum de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais, de toute façon, les deux enfants étaient tellement absorbés dans leur conversation, donc ils ne l'auraient pas vu. Et puis, elle était bien cachée. C'est ce qu'elle pensait du moins. Elle ne savait pas que les enfants avaient senti sa présence. Donc elle n'entendit pas la fin de leur conversation.

Tu es au courant, Kudo-kun, commença Aï, qu'elle a tout entendu ?

Je le sais... Mais, tu aurais arrêté la conversation si tu ne voulais pas que je le dise. De toute façon, la conversation était déjà engagée lorsque j'ai senti sa présence. Après, je me demande depuis combien de temps elle est là.

Oui... Enfin, débrouilles-toi pour qu'elle garde tout ça pour elle. De toute façon, j'imagine que vous allez voir une conversation tous les deux.

Oui. Ce que je voudrais savoir, tout de même, c'est pourquoi tu a continué la conversation en sachant qu'elle était là ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Oh, tu ne te rappelles pas ton petit numéro à l'hôpital ? Ta fameuse « arme lance-fleurs ».

Oh, jolie gadget n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Arrête de te foutre de moi veux-tu.

Hai hai. En fait… Elle me fait tellement penser à ma sœur… Que je me suis dit que tu pouvais le lui dire, pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter…

Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça toi, souffla Conan. Enfin... Merci…

De rien, Edogawa-kun.

Allez, il faut ramener les enfants chez eux. Il commence à faire noir.

Durant tout le trajet, Ran repassa en boucle les paroles des deux enfants. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle avec Conan. C'était urgent. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur son identité. Elle avait des doutes depuis quelques temps de toute façon. Et aujourd'hui c'était confirmé. Donc elle l'attendit. Le temps avait passé depuis son départ le matin même pour retrouver Sonoko. Elle avait passé quelques minutes à regarder Conan dormir avant de partir. Shinichi... Il avait intérêt à tout lui expliquer.

Lorsque la porte de l'agence s'ouvrit, Ran découvrit un petit garçon avec un sourire en coin. Elle sortit de la cuisine, puisqu'elle avait commencé à préparer le repas entre temps, étant donné l'heure. Elle regarda le petit garçon s'installer sur le canapé et prendre le journal, acheté dans la journée par Kogoro, celui-ci une nouvelle fois absent le soir.

Bonsoir, Conan-kun, commença Ran.

Bonsoir Ran-neechan.

Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Assez bonne oui merci. Et toi ?

Oui. D'ailleurs, je t'ai pris un T-Shirt, je te le montrerais après avoir fini de faire à manger. Papa n'es pas encore là ce soir. Pas de problèmes ?

Non non. Et merci !

De rien. Hum, dis-moi, tu peux m'aider pour le repas ?

Bien sûr ! Dit Conan en se levant.

La suite de la préparation du repas se déroula dans le silence. Silence brisé par Ran, qui raconta sa matinée avec Sonoko. Conan écouta sans broncher, un petit sourire aux lèvres par tant d'insouciance de la part de sa meilleure amie. Ran surveillait malgré tout que Conan coupe convenablement les aliments. Il s'était apparemment améliorer depuis la dernière fois. Elle se décida à aborder le sujet « sensible ». Mais par où commencer ?

Je le sais... Murmura doucement Conan, coupant court aux réflexions de Ran.

Pardon ?

Tu as écouté la conversation devant ma chambre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je…

Ça ne fait rien, la coupa Conan, soupirant légèrement.

Tout en continuant sa tâche, Conan lui raconta toute l'histoire. Ran poussait par moment des petits cris d'horreur. Surtout le passage où il lui expliqua qu'il aurait dû mourir, omettant la douleur volontairement. Lorsqu'il finit, la table avait été mise et ils s'apprêtaient à manger.

Voilà toute l'histoire, lui dit Conan. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne d'accord ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux… Je… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre tu comprends… ?

Je comprends, lui répondit Ran, tout bas, les joues rendues rouge par l'intensité des paroles du garçon.

Tout en mangeant, Ran ne cessait de poser des questions au détective rajeuni. Shinichi essayait d'y répondre du mieux qu'il le put. Ils repassaient également certains moments de leur vie tous les deux dès l'instant où Conan était entré dans leur vie. La discussion autour des différents gadgets, après avoir rangé la table et s'être installé dans le canapé, devant la télévision, fut mouvementé, Conan faisant des démonstrations, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa meilleure amie.

Tu as d'autres questions ? Demanda Conan, après un certain temps de calme.

Hum… Oui, répondit en hésitant Ran. Est-ce que…

Oui ? L'encouragea Conan avec un sourire.

Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

De ?

De rapetir et de re-grandir ? Tu as dit que tu allais mourir, le jour où ce Gin t'a assommé et t'as fait avaler le médicament, à Tropical Land… Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis ?

Je… Commença Conan, hésitant franchement sur la réponse à suivre. Je ne ressens rien de particulier…

Allez pas à moi Shin', lui répondit Ran, voyant le regard fuyant du dit Shin'.

Shin' ? Demanda Conan, surprit par ce surnom.

Bah quoi ? Je sais que ta mère t'appelle « Shin-chan », et j'avais envie d'innover.

Ouais enfin bon…

Et donc ? Que ressens-tu ?

Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à le savoir ?

Les seules fois où tu es revenu, tu t'effondrais, ou presque, en te tenant la poitrine. Et puis… Ça me tient à cœur c'est tout…

Mais, tenta Conan, vite coupé par Ran, le regard presque mauvais.

Et en détail.

Très bien, soupira Conan, visiblement résigné. A Tropical Land, lorsque j'ai eu ce, disons, petit problème, j'ai eu l'impression que mes os fondaient. Quand je prends un antidote fabriqué par Haibara, qui ne dure plus que maximum 24 heures maintenant, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, cognant tellement qu'il m'en fait souffrir. Je sens la transpiration couler dans mon dos. Malgré tout, la peur de mourir s'immisce en moi légèrement. Quand je ne peux plus me retenir, je crie, et je m'effondre, inconscient. Quand je me… Transforme, dirons-nous, je suis inconscient. Je ne sens rien. Mais avant oui. Après, généralement, je… Euh mais, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Mais, mais… Balbutia Ran dans les larmes, tu as très mal ! Comment tu peux supporter une douleur comme ça ?

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce n'est pas si pire, essaya de lui dire Conan, voulant la rassurer.

Pas à moi s'il-te-plaît. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux lorsque tu t'es effondré à la fête du lycée. De même quand nous étions avec Hattori-kun et Kazuha-chan, tu sais, quand tu étais en shiragami…

Oh, tu veux parler de cette affaire à…

On s'en fiche Shinichi, soupira Ran.

Oh ça va… Je voulais juste répondre… Et puis c'est toi qui a voulu que je te racontes dans les détails ce que je ressentais, je l'ai fait.

Bref. Le plus important c'est que…

Que ? Demanda Conan, étant donné que Ran s'était coupé dans sa phrase.

Que tu avais l'air d'horriblement souffrir…

Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter…

Je le sais. Au moins maintenant, je sais que tu es en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Même si cette Organisation n'est pas encore détruite

Oui. Ran, je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé mais… Promets-moi. Promets-moi que tout ce qui vient d'être dit ici, ne sortira pas d'ici.

Pas même à mon père j'imagine.

Tu imagines très bien. Alors ? Puis-je avoir confiance en toi ?

Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Est-ce que je peux continuer ?

Bien sûr, tu pourras toujours avoir confiance en moi. A mon tour dans ce cas.

Comment ça ?

Promets-moi que dès que tu as un problème, tu viendras m'en parler.

Pardon ?

Conan est très renfermé comme garçon, j'ai pu constater ça. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'aider si je le peux. Alors ? Tu promets, Conan-kun ?

Promis, Ran-neechan.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse en s'enlaçant, terminant la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Parler de ça les avaient plus rapprochés qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Bien sûr, le côté « amour » n'était pas abordé pour le moment. Mais ils avaient tout le temps d'en parler.

Lorsque Kogoro rentra ce soir-là, il sourit à cette vision angélique des deux petits qu'il chérissait, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après avoir monté Ran dans sa chambre, l'avoir bordé un petit moment, il redescendit au bureau, prenant Conan dans ses bras, et le déposa lui aussi dans son futon. Après une caresse dans les cheveux, un « sale gamin » murmuré tendrement, il se coucha et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres. Comme Ran. Comme Conan.


End file.
